


First Beatings

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Catarina Loss, Crack, Epic Battles, Good Friend Catarina Loss, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Misunderstandings, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: All Alec wanted was a calm, peaceful morning at the loft despite Magnus being away on business. All hopes of that dream go down the gutter when Catarina shows up and tries to kill him, under the impression that Alec’s an intruder.





	First Beatings

The fresh aroma of coffee woke him from his slumber. Alec groaned as he stretched his limbs out across the bed, searching for the warmth of his boyfriend only for his fingers to brush against cold, silken sheets. He groaned even louder this time. Was it really too much to ask for Magnus to cuddle him on the mornings of his days off? Honestly.

He inevitably resigned himself to the fact that he would have to get up and actually move to go get the cuddles he’d had oh so rudely ripped away from him. So he flung himself off of the mattress and made his way down the hallway and into the kitchen. What he found on the table caused his heart to sink even further than before.

_Alexander,_

_I’m sorry for leaving so early, one of my clients had an emergency they needed me to assist with. I will be home ASAP. Aku Cinta Kamu,_

_~ Magnus_

The hunter sighed as he read the note his warlock had left for him under a steaming cup of coffee. Alec must’ve just missed him. Which meant it would be a long while before Magnus would be back. This morning sucked already. The only thing that made it even remotely welcoming was the coffee before him.

He picked up the mug and took a tentative sip. Mmm. Hazelnut creamer and three sugars. Just the way he liked it. The thought caused a small smile to spread across his face. Thinking about how well Magnus knew him warmed his heart back up along with the delicious coffee.

Alec set the mug on one of the coasters resting on their coffee table (Ha.) and went back into the bedroom in search for something to warm up his body. He was tempted to grab his navy blue housecoat but dropped the thought as soon as he spotted Magnus’ own favorite robe. The neon pink one with his name bedazzled on the back of it. Alec snatched it up before he could overthink it and slid his arms inside the sleeves. The robe was a bit snug on him, but he was willing to overlook it. As long as he could sip his coffee and simultaneously inhale his warlock’s scent not much else mattered to him.

Finally settled into the couch with his mug of coffee, he turned the tv on to see if there was anything good playing. It took awhile, due to the lack of interesting stuff or perhaps Alec’s disinterest in most things mundane television, but he finally settled on a rerun of ‘Lucifer’. It wasn’t the worst show in the world.

He didn’t settle on this just so he could stare at Tom Ellis the entire morning. Absolutely not.

The first commercial break of the episode had just come on when there was a rap at the door. Odd. Surely Magnus wasn’t already finished this soon with his client? And he would’ve portaled in instead of knocking on the door. This was a visitor. Oh boy, oh boy.

He opted to ignore them in hopes that they’d leave and come back at a later time. Preferably a time when Magnus was home so that Alec wouldn’t be forced to socialize. But this morning was apparently out to get him because the knocking only grew louder in intensity. The hunter rolled his eyes and slipped the robe off from his shoulders before he swung the front door open.

There was a woman on the other side. Tall, dark-skinned, and dressed in a pair of blue hospital scrubs with some white tennis shoes. Alec racked his brain to see if he possibly knew the woman, but nothing came to mind. He was just about to open his mouth to ask who she was when the woman shoved him up against one of the walls inside the loft with a surge of magical power.

“Who are you?” She demanded, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Alec gulped. He was so screwed. He really needed to start keeping a weapon on his person whenever he opened the door to Magnus’ loft. Those were one of the times he was most vulnerable. He couldn’t escape his bindings if he tried. So he bit his lip and prayed to Raziel that Magnus would arrive home soon. And by soon he meant _right fucking now_.

The warlock took his silence as an act of defiance and tightened the magical bindings that much tighter. His breath came out in a sharp exhale as the rope constricted his ribs, blocking off much of the access to his lungs. This time he definitely wouldn’t be able to answer her questions. Kind of seemed counterproductive to him.

“You have one more chance to tell me what you’re doing here or so help me I’ll cut you in half!” She snarled.

With that the bindings finally loosened, and the hunter gasped for air as it hit his lungs in sweet bursts. If he could see himself right now his face probably would have been a light shade of purple with how long she’d prevented him from breathing. Instead of letting himself think much longer (he’d learned from his mistake) he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

“I’m Magnus’ boyfriend!”

He had high hopes that his confession would calm the warlock down. But it didn’t. Instead, it seemed to infuriate her even more than before. Great. This was quickly proving to be a terrible start to his day. The warlock cut his racing thoughts short with a quick, sharp motion of her arm. He went flying into the coffee table, effectively shattering the glass and ruining it completely. Magnus was gonna be so upset. He loved that table.

There was an advantage to this though. He had an opportunity to defend himself now. He didn’t have time to pry the small shard that had lodged itself between his shoulder blades out though. Instead, he snatched up one of the larger pieces of glass and held it up in a threatening position. The warlock was unfazed. She sent a burst of magic flying in his direction, but his reflexes were quicker. He flipped out of the way and landed on the other side of the room, behind her. A perfect opportunity to grab a weapon. A real one.

His bow and arrows wouldn’t do. They’d take too long to grab and the warlock was already starting to regain her senses and turn around to face him. He grabbed his seraph blade and held it up in front of him. The warlock began to send fireball after fireball at him. But he used his blade to deflect each and every one of them. It kinda felt like a scene he’d once seen in a movie Izzy had made him watch. A man was trying to hit a bunch of tennis balls that were shooting out of a canon but they kept hitting him in various places all over his body instead. Only this game was far more deadly and Alec was the one emerging victorious.

“What is wrong with you?!” He panted out. He kept trying to keep up but without his stamina rune it was essentially a race against time at this point. His best shot at surviving was to talk the woman down.

Now if only she would see reason.

The woman tried to send a magical whip to knock him off his feet but he jumped over it and almost stumbled back into the end table in the entryway.

“Do you take me for an idiot, boy? Magnus would never date a shadowhunter! He _despises_ the nephilim!” She snapped, seeming to grow impatient.

Alec flinched back almost as if she’d launched another attack. That’s what this was about. Magnus’ prior hatred of everything shadowhunter-related. He couldn’t blame him, really. With all of the shit his kind had put him through and how they’d treated him over the centuries. But it still kinda stung. He chose to ignore it for now. He somehow needed to convince this warlock that he wasn’t a liar.

However, he didn’t have a chance to reply before another attack was initiated.

He deflected once again. Alec wasn’t sure how much longer he could keep this up. “I’m telling the truth! We’ve been seeing one another for a few months now! I swear by the angel!” He shouted, desperate to make her see. To get through that thick skull of hers so that he might just get to see his beautiful warlock’s face again.

“Liar!” She cried.

This was how the next twenty minutes were spent. Battling to the death across the living room of Magnus’ loft while they both screamed at each other. He, explanations and pleas, and her, refusals to believe a word he said. Alec held his own for a lot longer than he had initially predicted he could. In part due to his training and another part due to the large amounts of adrenaline racing through his veins.

By the time Magnus arrived home it was to a thoroughly wrecked loft. Human-sized holes in several of the walls, just about every piece of furniture he owned in piles of ruins across the floor (which he was pretty lucky to still have), and a good number of his lights blown. In the smack middle of the scene Alec stood triumphant with the female warlock at his feet. He’d managed to eventually overpower her and tied her up on the floor with the pair of magic-blocking cuffs he kept in his weapons belt.

“Magnus!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

The other man only stood there, staring at the scene with wide, disbelieving eyes and an open mouth.

“Run, Magnus! I tried to fight him off but he’s way too strong! Go get help,” the female warlock pleaded.

At that Magnus snapped out of his haze and looked at the other warlock with an incredulous expression. “Cat, Alexander isn’t a threat-“

Alec gasped and whirled on the warlock he had tied up at his feet. “ _You’re_ Catarina?” He exclaimed, suddenly feeling like a moron.

The same look was mirrored on his captive’s face. She released a breathy laugh of self-depreciation. “And you’re Alexander...wow. I feel so stupid right now,” she muttered.

Magnus snapped his fingers and released Catarina from the cuffs on her wrists. She stretched out her undoubtedly aching hands and hesitantly accepted the hand offered to her. Alec pulled her up from the floor and helped her right herself. Catarina still looked confused, but fortunately it wasn’t mixed with the prior rage.

“Magnus...you never told me that Alexander was a shadowhunter. I came here looking for you earlier because I needed help with a tracking case I’ve been working on. But then he opened the door and I just lost it. I thought he was here by order of the Clave,” she explained.

Well, that made sense. And not so much sense...

“I’m in _pajamas_!” Alec scoffed.

Catarina rolled her eyes. “I wasn’t so much focused on what you were wearing as much as the runes decorating your skin.”

The hunter sighed. “Okay, how about we just forget this ever happened and start over?” he suggested. “It’s nice to meet you, Miss Loss. I’m Alec,” he smiled politely as he extended his hand towards the baffled warlock in front of him.

Catarina accepted graciously and shook his hand back in return. “It’s nice to meet you as well, Alec. I’m Catarina.”

Magnus slumped back against the remnants of his wall and breathed a sigh of relief now that his boyfriend and his best friend were finally calmed down. “As lovely as this is, my loft is a train wreck and my magic is too depleted right now to do anything about it. Cat?” He said as he looked over at the other warlock expectantly.

The woman shook her head. “You honestly think I have any magic left after that battle?”  
  
Magnus looked annoyed, but dropped the subject anyway. He suggested an afternoon out and about in the city, something to do that was relaxing and as far away from this disaster as possible for the time being. Alec and Catarina agreed and that’s where the trio found themselves hours upon hours after the two warlocks had regained their energy, partying the night away at Pandemonium and kick starting their newfound friendship. The right way.

 


End file.
